Eres Tú
by monalisamorocha
Summary: "Estupido beso" Tras el beso en el tejado, la relacion entre Tony y Pepper cambia. Podran ser sinceros sobre sus sentimientos? Pepperony 100%


Pepper estaba en la casa de sus padres, como era de costumbre en epoca de fiestas viajaba a Chicago a pasar sus vacaciones de fin de año con su familia. A decir verdad,, disfrutaba estar con sus hermanas, sus padres y sus sobrinos, pero siempre llegaban al incomodo momento donde su madre le preguntaba por su vida amorosa

"_Mama, ya te he dicho que tener novio no es mi prioridad, soy soltera y soy feliz"_

"_Pero Giny, no todo en la vida es trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, no quieres formar un familia como tus hermanas lo han hecho?"_

"_Pues mi trabajo me hace feliz, y tal vez no sea una de esas mujeres que hayan nacido para tener una familia, conozco muchas mujeres solteras y eso no es un delito"_

"_Deberias llamar a Greg, el te queria tanto, nose porque terminaron, era un buen muchacho y se veian tan bien juntos"_

"_Greg es tema superado, tu bien sabes lo que el me hizo, es increíble que después de todo lo sigas apoyando!"_

"_Pero.."_

"_Por favor mama, no quiero hablar de ese tema, lo que te debe importar es que estoy feliz"_

Pero aunque Pepper era feliz con su trabajo, últimamente se sentía vacía, para ser más exactos se sentía diferente desde aquella noche donde había besado a Tony en el tejado. Tras ser interrumpidos por Rhodey, la policía había subido hasta donde ellos se encontraban para hablar sobre el incidente y al día siguiente Pepper se encontraba en Los Ángeles arreglando desde SI todo el caos diplomático que había ocasionado "Stark Expo". Por otro lado, Tony se había quedado en Nueva York ayudando con la recolección de escombros. Paso una semana sin que ninguno de los dos hablase con el otro, pero durante dicha semana tanto Tony como Pepper no se pudieron concentrar lo suficiente en lo que hacían debido a que en su mente solo estaba una cosa: el beso que aquella noche se habían dado. Cuando Tony llegó a su mansión en Malibu se sorprendió al encontrar a la muy profesional Pepper Potts trabajando en su computador sentada en su asiento favorito de la sala.

"_Tengo un sinfín de papeles que necesito que firmes"_ dijo Pepper sin levantar la mirada, la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía lo que Tony pensaba sobre aquel beso.

"_Que tal un, Hola Tony, te extrañe tanto!"_

"_Los deje sobre tu escritorio, fírmalos y no los manches de aceite"_

"_Necesito hablar contigo Pepper_" dijo Tony en un tono desinteresado aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la ansiedad y de los nervios, _Increíble que este nervioso, solo es Pepper, actúa como hombre Stark _pensó Tony

"_Sobre qué?" _Pregunto Pepper aun sin quitar su vista del computador, claramente ella sabía sobre que, ¡Cómo no saberlo, había pensado en esos labios y lo bien que se sentían junto a los de ella toda la semana!

"_Tú sabes sobre que" Pepper no me lo hagas mas difícil por favor _pensó Tony

"_Tony estoy ocupada, no estoy para adivinanzas"_

"_El beso, lo que paso esa noche"_

"_Eso fue un error" _Por fin Pepper levanto la vista y vio como la cara de Tony se tornaba a pura confusión

"_Error? Dijiste que no era raro_" Después de ese beso, lo único que Tony quería era estar con ella, volverla a besar, sentir esos suaves labios que sabían (extrañamente) a fresa y a Pepper y a mujer y a deseo. En su vida había besado a muchas mujeres, demasiadas a decir verdad, pero Pepper era la única que le había hecho sentir diferente y aunque odiaba admitirlo y sonaba muy cursi, esa noche mientras la besaba había sentido algo en la boca de estomago, como un cosquilleo, eso que las mujeres llaman "mariposas en el estomago"

"_Fue un error, estaba estresada, no sabía lo que hacía o decía" _Pepper no estaba estresada aquella noche y obviamente sabía lo que hacía y decía. Ese beso le había movido el piso, en su vida había tenido muy pocos novios (exactamente 3) y ninguno de ellos la había besado como lo había hecho Tony. Había algo diferente en ese beso, había sido corto pero había sido diferente, se había sentido diferente. Sus novios solían besarla apasionadamente incluso llegaban a ser algo bruscos e invasivos, pero Tony había sido tan "tierno", tan amable, sus labios suaves habían encajado tan bien con los de ella, como si hubiera nacido para besarlo, ese beso había sido perfecto.

"_Pepper, no te mientas"_

"_No me estoy mintiendo Tony, eso nuca debió pasar, tu eres mi jefe, yo soy tu asistente"_

"_Tú eres más que eso y lo sabes" Tony _estaba siendo totalmente sincero, se estaba exponiendo completamente, había hecho a un lado esa mascara de narcisismo, ahora era simplemente Tony

"_Amigos Tony, eso es lo que somos y seremos. Por favor no hables mas del tema, lo digo enserio" _Dijo Pepper con severidad y volvió a fijar esos ojos azules en la pantalla. Tony quedo callado, decepcionado. Era la primera vez que se exponía tanto frente a una persona, era la primera vez que quería algo serio con una mujer, y todo había terminado en un rechazo. Sin tener más que decir volvió a su taller, puso la AC/DC a todo volumen y se dedico a tomar. Mientras esto sucedía, Pepper se encontraba en la sala, con la mirada fija en su computador aunque lo único que veía era letras, no estaba concentrada, su mente estaba con el hombre que había acabado de rechazar. Su corazón le decía que había cometido una estupidez, que él era el indicado. Su mente la convencía que lo que había hecho era correcto, Tony era un mujeriego y así se quedaría.

Pasaron las semanas y el tema no volvió a ser mencionado, pero algo había cambiado entre los dos, el clásico coqueteo había parado, Tony ya no decía ningún comentario fuera de tono sobre sus piernas, o su falda, pero esto no significaba que su interés hacia ella hubiese parado, simplemente que tras la conversación que habían tenido temía que si decía algo fuera de tono ella simplemente se marcharía, y perderla claramente no era una opción. Pero Tony había notado que Pepper lo miraba mas, por ejemplo, en durante las reuniones de SI donde Pepper se sienta frente a Tony, cuando él la volteaba a mirar se encontraba con esos ojos azules que lo habían estado observando; algunas veces Pepper desviaba la mirada rápidamente, pero la mayoría de veces se quedaban mirando a los ojos diciéndose a través de ellos todo lo que tenían guardado en su mente y en su corazón.

/

Tras la conversación sobre "el fabuloso Greg y como deberías tener familia con el porqué estas soltera" que había tenido con su mama, Pepper se encontraba picando unos tomates para la cena.

"No le pongas atención a mi mama Giny, es tu vida y tu haces lo que quieras con ella" le dijo Rose, su hermana mayor. La relación entre estas hermanas era muy buena, como Pepper era la menor de 4 hermanas Rose siempre la había cuidado y aconsejado.

"Desearía que mi tema de soltería lo dejáramos de tocar, me siento como la oveja negra de la familia, todas ustedes ya están casadas, tienen hijos, y yo qué? La solterona adicta al trabajo que tiene un jefe que es un idiota" Dijo Pepper, estaba muy enojada, aunque le encantaba quedarse en casa de sus padres no soportaba que la juzgaran tanto, y sabia que en la cena empezaría su papa a cuestionarla sobre un nuevo trabajo y sobre por qué trabajaba para ese idiota que la explotaba. La noche era larga.

"_No eres la oveja negra y tu lo sabes, solo que eres la menor y eres la consentida de todo el mundo Giny"_ afirmo Rose, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a servir los platos. Hoy era 29 de Diciembre, y las 4 hermanas se encontraban en casa de sus padres para tener una cena familiar y discutir sobre el plato de fin de año y lo que harían ese día.

/

"Papa el no es un idiota, te pido que lo respetes" Dijo Pepper claramente enojada, como era de esperarse habían llegado a la conversación de "Ese Tony Stark es un idiota"

"Pero Giny, ese tipo es un estúpido, no valora a las mujeres, no te valora a ti, tu mereces mas que trabajar para ese petulante" Dijo George Potts claramente irritado, detestaba ver que su pequeña Giny trabajar para ese tal Tony Stark

"_Has trabajado con el? Has estado con el por lo menos cinco minutos? No papa! No lo conoces, no has hablado con él, no sabes quien es el! Yo si se quien es Tony Stark, yo tengo derecho a dar una apreciación sobre él! Tu solo vez lo que las noticias muestran, yo veo al verdadero hombre todo los días, al hombre que me respeta, que valora mi trabajo, que me valora! Soy feliz trabajando con él, soy feliz con mi trabajo! Eso es lo que te debe importar!"_ Pepper dijo furiosa y se levanto de la mesa. Todos quedaron en silencio, era la primera vez que Pepper le respondía tan furiosa a su padre, normalmente dejaba que el hablara lo que quisiera de Tony y ella se quedaba en silencio. En su habitación Pepper tomo aire e intento calmarse, estaba roja de la rabia que sentía, Tony era un buen hombre, si su padre supiera que ese hombre al que llamaba idiota la hacia reír como nadie más lo hacía, y la hacía tan pero tan feliz, si su padre supiera que ese hombre había estado en la cabeza de "su pequeña Giny" desde que había llegado a Chicago, si su padre supiera que ese hombre la había besado como nunca nadie ni "el fabuloso Greg" lo había hecho, su padre no sabia nada, _"desearía que Tony estuviera aquí, me gustaría ver esos hermosos ojos que siempre me calman y seguro el haría algún comentario fuera de lugar que me haría reir. Que estará haciendo Tony?"_ pensó Pepper.

Aquella noche Pepper se fue a la cama pensando en Tony, le partía el corazón saber que pasaría el año nuevo solo, no era justo, "me gustaría estar con el, pasar año nuevo junto a él" pensó Peppper _"se honesta contigo Pepper, tu no solo quieres pasar año nuevo con él, quieres estar todos los días con el. Dios lo extraño tanto, siempre lo extraño, pero este año me hace más falta. Estúpido beso! Complico todo, bueno aunque no me arrepiento, quisiera besarlo otra vez, todos los días"_ Pepper puso su cara sobre la almohada, como evitando que las palabras que desde hace tiempo tenía en su corazón, salieran de su boca, pero fue inevitable y entonces susurró _"Yo lo amo"_


End file.
